In Your World
by Ilyanna
Summary: Uma coleção de mini fics de Twilight, de diversos personagens, escritos para meu desafio pessoal de 100 Palavras.
1. Precauções

**In Your World**

Uma coleção de_ mini fics _de Twilight, de diversos personagens, escritos para meu desafio pessoal de Cem Palavras.

* * *

**Palavra:** Sangue

**Personagens/Casal:** Edward Cullen

**Categoria: **Geral

**Spoilers: **Twilight

**Palavras:** 126

**N/A:** Se passa na noite anterior a Edward levar Bella para a Clareira.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Só estou me divertindo aqui.

* * *

Precauções

Ele tentava fugir por entre as árvores, seu instinto de sobrevivência aguçado pela minha presença. Ele sabia que eu era perigoso, assim como sabia que de nada adiantava correr; eu era mais rápido e o mataria. Mataria minha sede. Sem muito esforço, eu alcancei o leão da floresta e meus dentes ultrapassaram seus pêlos, atingindo sua carne. Eu senti o gosto de seu sangue – irritantemente amargo – descendo por minha garganta, saciando meu desejo da melhor maneira possível.

Ao me afastar de sua carcaça, com todo o seu sangue em meu sistema, senti meu corpo mais leve. Não era o suficiente – nunca seria suficiente. Mas era o bastante para que eu pudesse voltar para Forks. O bastante para que eu pudesse voltar para Bella.


	2. Despedida

**In Your World**

Uma coleção de_ mini fics _de Twilight, de diversos personagens, escritos para meu desafio pessoal de Cem Palavras.

* * *

**Palavra:** Funeral

**Personagens/Casal:** Bella Swan

**Categoria: **Geral

**Spoilers: **Eclipse

**Palavras:** 264

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todos da Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Despedida

Eu cobri meu rosto com um grosso véu preto e caminhei resoluta até a entrada do cemitério. Ele não era muito grande, obviamente, e eu tive que ficar um pouco afastada. Não que eu fosse me permitir chegar muito perto – não, eu não podia correr riscos.

Face a face fui reconhecendo os moradores de Forks, meus colegas de colégio. Mike Newton ao lado da Sra. Newton, os cabelos já embranquecidos. Céus, ele nem havia chegado aos quarenta ainda! Jessica Stanley, ou qualquer que fosse seu sobrenome agora – ela estava em seu terceiro casamento. Angela, Lauren, Tyler... Jacob.

Se meu coração pudesse bater, ele certamente estaria disparado. Jake balançou a cabeça em minha direção, em sinal de reconhecimento. Eu acenei de volta, percebendo que seus amigos – Paul, Embry, Quil, Jared, Sam – olhavam para mim, as expressões fechadas. Leah virou as costas, mas Seth sorriu. Em vão tentei retribuir.

Uma a uma as pessoas foram saindo, passando por mim. Eu não me movi; estava concentrada prendendo a respiração. Ninguém parou para me olhar mais de perto, com exceção de Mike, que logo desviou o rosto, inquieto, porém sem me reconhecer. Jake e seus amigos foram os últimos a sair, também sem falar comigo. Eu agradeci mentalmente – não havia necessidade de tornar as coisas mais difíceis do que já eram.

Aproximei-me do túmulo recém coberto e chorei silenciosamente, livre de lágrimas. Chorei por saber que as memórias que eu ainda carregava dentro de mim um dia desapareceriam, e no lugar delas haveria apenas um vazio, o mesmo vazio que eu sentia naquele momento.

"Adeus Charlie... Pai!"


	3. Visão

Uma coleção de drabbles de Twilight, de diversos personagens, escritos para meu desafio pessoal de Cem Palavras.

* * *

**Palavra:** Água

**Personagens/Casal:** Bella Swan, Edward e Alice Cullen.

**Categoria: **Geral

**Spoilers: **Eclipse

**Palavras:** 180

**N/A:** Se passa em algum momento entre o final de Eclipse e o começo de Breaking Dawn. Escrito para o Desafio do Volvocast.

* * *

**Disclaimer****: **Só estou me divertindo aqui.

* * *

Visão

Eu reclinei o banco do Porsche de Alice ao sairmos do shopping, tentando não pensar na quantia que ela havia gasto com meu casamento. Ugh, tentando não pensar no meu _casamento_. Fechei os olhos, me concentrando no fato de que veria Edward dentro de alguns minutos.

Antes que eu pudesse mentalizar toda sua perfeição, Alice estacionou o carro na garagem de sua casa. Suspirei. Jamais conseguiria me acostumar com a rapidez com que os Cullens dirigiam. Não enquanto eu não fosse uma deles.

E então meus olhos encontraram o que eu estava procurando e eu senti minha cabeça rodar ao olhar para ele. Edward estava parado na porta da garagem, sorrindo para mim. Ele segurava uma mangueira e não vestia camisa nenhuma; seu peito cintilava com a forte luz do sol de Julho e eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dele.

"Edward, por favor!" Alice me trouxe de volta de meus devaneios, sua voz reprovadora. Edward deu meu sorriso torto preferido e apontou a mangueira para Alice, que desviou do jato de água graciosamente.

"Só estou lavando o Volvo, Alice."


	4. Em Seu Lugar

**In Your World**

Uma coleção de_ mini fics _de Twilight, de diversos personagens, escritos para meu desafio pessoal de Cem Palavras.

* * *

**ATENÇÃO: CONTÉM SPOILERS DE BREAKING DAWN!**

* * *

**Palavra:** Família

**Personagens/Casal:** Edward & Bella Cullen, Nessie Cullen, Jacob Black.

**Categoria: **Geral

**Spoilers: **Breaking Dawn

**Palavras:** 360

**N/A:** Escrita para o Dia dos Pais, porque Edward Papai é uma das coisas mais lindas que Breaking Dawn nos proporcionou.

**Disclaimer: **Se você não gosta da Nessie, a culpa é da Stephenie Meyer. Eu só peguei emprestado.

* * *

**Em seu lugar**

Eu estava parado na beira do rio atrás da Residência Cullen. Observando. Escutando. Eles não estavam muito longe, mas eu não podia evitar esperar por eles ali. Não podia evitar espiar. Não é como se eu não confiasse em Jacob Black. As intenções dele com relação à Nessie não poderiam ser mais puras e inocentes. Mas ainda assim.

Escutei seus passos silenciosos e ela estava a meu lado, procurando por minha mão. O toque de sua pele com a minha provocou espasmos de desejo em meu corpo. Lutei contra um sorriso ao pensar que o corpo de Bella estaria reagindo da mesma maneira.

"Eles vão demorar?" ela perguntou em sua voz musical.

"Cerca de cinco minutos. Eles já estão voltando, brincando. Nessie não está mais com sede."

Ela franziu o cenho. Eu não precisava de acesso à sua mente para saber o que ela estava pensando.

"Tenho certeza que ela deixaria você levá-la se você pedisse, Bella amor"

Bella suspirou.

"Eu sei. Mas ela se diverte muito mais com o Jake... ele é família também."

Eu endureci ao ouvir suas palavras, mas não podia negar que elas eram verdadeiras. Ela percebeu, e então falou num tom mais leve.

"Além do mais, eu provavelmente ficaria preocupada demais com a minha menininha lutando com um cervo ou algo pior. Eu perderia o controle, certamente. E o nome dela é Renesmee, Edward."

Eu forcei uma risada.

"Ah. Eles estão vindo." Eu os ouvi antes que os vi, mas logo ambos apareceram em meu campo de visão, Nessie correndo atrás do grande lobo, tentando pegar seu rabo.

Soltei a mão de Bella para colocar meus braços ao redor de sua cintura. Ela me abraçou de volta.

"É..." eu sussurrei, para que somente ela pudesse me ouvir "Ele é família também. Somos uma família." Como eu nunca pensei que pudéssemos ser, mas não havia necessidade de dizer isso. Senti meus lábios abrindo-se em um sorriso ao mesmo tempo em que Nessie pulou sobre o rio e nos cobriu com seus bracinhos.

"Mamãe! Papai!"

E ao ouvir o som de sua voz me chamando, tudo pareceu estar bem. Tudo estava em seu devido lugar.


End file.
